1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anchor point, in particular for anchoring a cable on the roof of a building, comprising a foot, as well as a means of absorbing energy that is connected to the foot and is provided with a coupling feature for attaching a coupling element to the means of absorbing energy. Workers on the roof of a building are fastened to a safety cable which in turn is fixed to an anchor point on the roof. Should a worker fall, the anchor point must absorb the fall as well as the fall's energy.
2. Prior Art
A prior art anchor point utilizes a cylinder with a piston. The friction of the piston moving within the cylinder functions to absorb the necessary energy. The force is absorbed in a linear manner, with the energy being absorbed as the piston moved a distance with respect to the cylinder.